


The Lucky One

by mitkit99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Ethan Nakamura Lives, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan Lives, Mild Feminism, Missing Percy, Mystery, Nice Zeus, Octavian Simmons Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: "And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one/ Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one/ But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one" ~"The Lucky One" by Taylor SwiftIt's been almost fifteen years since the Giant War ended and Gaia was put back to sleep and the gods are feuding again. Two demigods, one Greek and one Roman have been chosen to hunt down this special artifact that has been lost for centuries to help defuse the tension, and all evidence points to Persephone Jackson as the one person to have any idea as to where the thing is.There is only one problem. No one has seen Percy in almost ten years. Now they must race against the clock to find Percy and the artifact before war breaks out, all the while wondering why she left in the first place.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> This idea has been stuck with me for a couple months right now and considering the massive case writers block I have been dealing with for about a year now, I certainly wasn't going to ignore my inspiration to write it. That being said, I don't want anyone to get to disappointed when I say that this is not my priority story.  
> For those of you who are here because I finally popped up out of the hole I disappeared in months ago, I want you to know how sorry I am and that I am currently attempting to force the next chapter for those stories (Behind Iron Defenses, I Don't Need You, Strength Of The Soul, Not Even Time Can Separate Us, and Her Boys in particular) but it hasn't been working. What little I have written is several chapters ahead of what I have published. They are coming, I promise, but I just have not been able to find any motivation for them or anything which especially sucks because of college.  
> That being said, enjoy my one time of writing a nice Zeus. It doesn't happen often and it may not happen again so don't expect it. Also, I typically see Poseidon in two ways, especially when it comes to female Percy and his parenting. I either see him as the doting overprotective father or the father that loves her, but is conditioned to think more hightly of a male demigod child over a female. I'm not a hardcore feminist, but I do have an issue with that concept as a woman who is about to go into a world where that happens, I have to have a mild feminist opinion.  
> That being said, #JusticeForJohnnyDepp!!!! I'm posting that here because I don't feel like making a Facebook post or spending any more time retweeting stuff on twitter. I am going to say though that the allegations never made sense (I can't be the only one who remembers how Johnny used to dress up as Captain Jack and surprise kids with terminal illnesses), Amber Heard needs to die (I've always hated that skank and I will not go see Aquaman 2 or any other DCEU movie if that lying and cheating bimbo is anywhere near it), and I want my Captain Jack Sparrow back!!! I also have gained so much respect for the Fantastic Beasts Franchise (who I am starting to wonder if most of the hate CoG got was because of this mess because I loved the movie) for sticking up for him during this mess. Go find the audio clip that was released over this past weekend, (February 1, 2020) or go look at the pictures if you want to see how much a sadistic bitch she is. Also, I ask all of you to go sign the petitions to get Amber Heard fired from Aquaman 2, get Johnny Justice, and to get our Captain Jack Sparrow back. Even if you don't care, please still sign for all those who do. Savvy?  
> Thanks,  
> mitkit99,

April 15, 2019

Olympus

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Zeus glared at the clock on the wall, leaning back in his office desk with a frown on his face and a stack of paperwork in front of him that he needed to complete by the time he left his office to return to his and Hera’s temple where his nagging wife would yell at him for Chaos only knew what. Maybe it would be Thalia and Jason’s continued existence or a demigod problem that he really couldn’t care about. The hag only thought of the demigods as mistakes, not seeing how much the Olympian powers the gods all enjoyed came from them.

He himself didn’t hate the demigods, was actually quite fond of several of them, not including his own kids. As their father, Thalia and Jason were always going to be his favorites but there were a few others that he liked.

Chief of which being his niece, Persephone Jackson.

That would surprise everyone if he ever let that fact be known. As a rule, he was supposed to hate his brother’s children, especially the powerful ones. He was supposed to be threatened by them, and Percy had made him paranoid in the beginning, especially with the First Great Prophecy hanging over her head like the death sentence it almost would. She had made him terrified at what she represented.

But as the years went on, that fear turned into curiosity to slight fondness. The girl’s drive to help her fellow demigods, her father, and the gods themselves made him soften to her and he had slowly grown to be jealous of his brother. As much as he loved his two children, Persephone was the ideal demigod child that all the gods craved and his stupid brother didn’t understand or appreciate that. It drove him mad.

Most of the gods, himself included, would have given anything to have that girl as their child and Poseidon didn’t care, had decided she was flawed because she wasn’t the ideal male demigod hero. It was sexist and stupid, at that was saying something coming from Zeus.

A small knock on the door half-pulled him from his thoughts. A long sigh left his lips as he leaned back further and shut his eyes in frustration. “Come in.”

He heard the door opened and felt a familiar powerful presence that was subdued by what seemed like anxiety. They shut the door slowly, almost as if they were contemplating whether or not they should run. They made no noise either, something that frustrated him further. “What is it? I’m horribly busy, as you can tell.” He made his hand gesture to the paperwork.

They let out a small sigh. “I know, and if I need to come back late, I can.”

Zeus’ eyes snapped open at the familiar female voice, freezing at the sight of his niece. He cursed the Fates in his mind at their humor. Of course he would think of Persephone just before she appeared in his office.

But she looked different and her presence was completely abnormal. He was used to seeing Percy in an armor or her camp shirt and some jeans with her hair in a tight braid. Now, she was dressed in a loose knit grey tank top, old faded blue jean shorts, an oversized knit cream cardigan sweater, and a pair of beat up white converse tennis shoes. Her dark hair was left down in loose waves and she only wore a little bit of makeup, just mascara and a nude lip gloss. The only jewelry she wore was the familiar black metal engagement ring with the ocean blue heart in the center of it matching the shade of her pretty eyes. Her lips were tight, and her eyes looked heavy. She had her arms grasping at the opposite forearms, looking like she was out of place.

He gestured at her to sit down in one of the chairs across from the desk, unsure what she was doing here and how she got on Olympus in the first place but unable to just kick her out, not when she looked so out of sorts. “Is something wrong?”

She sat down slowly, moving her left had to rest on the edge of the desk while her right went to rest across her abdomen. At his question, she let out a short laugh that sounded like she was about to cry. “Too many things to count if I’m being honest. I’m however here for one of the few good things.”

He furrowed his brow causing her to tap her left ring finger, making the gems on the band of her ring glitter in the light. “I’ve been pretty silent on my engagement, my fiancé in particular. There are many reasons to that, most of which I could just ignore. I’ve stopped caring about most of the bullshit at camp. I don’t owe them anything, especially information on something this important to me. I don’t need or care for their opinions, or my father’s at this point.”

She shot him a look and continued. “So, I’ve been putting up with their shit, longer than I probably should have. I probably should have told them all to fuck off after the Giant War, but I was a little distracted with other things. I was only a sixteen-year-old kid though so I’m trying not to beat myself up for it.” A sight left her lips. “I can’t put up with it anymore though. Things have changed and I can’t just be thinking about my limits and what I can deal with anymore.”

A knot formed in his stomach. “What’s changed?”

Percy’s eyes met his. “It’s a long story and you have to promise not to interrupt me.”

He nodded. “I have time and that’s easy.” He would rather talk to her than do paperwork and deal with Hera.

It wasn’t easy. She opened her mouth seconds later and told him a story, a horrifyingly shocking story that he knew was true, even though he wished it wasn’t. She told him everything that set his stomach twisting to the point he felt he was going to be sick, before leaning back and staring at him he fought off the feeling of retching.

“Why tell me this?” He asked, staring at her like he had never seen her before.

She tapped her finger again. “I need your help. As I said, things have changed. I can’t deal with everything the same way I have been now.”

He nodded. “Okay. What do you need?”

She stared at him, keeping her eyes steady as she spoke the words that changed everything. “I need to disappear. I need to leave the camps and everything behind. And I need your help to do it.”


End file.
